Falconer: AKB0048 Episode 0!
by StormRex Lancer
Summary: This is a remixed version of AKB0048: Episode 0! After the event of Clannad: After Story, Team Falconer were on a roll. But the meeting between AKB0048's former ace, Katagiri Atsuko AKA Atsuko Maeda the 13th, spiraled Team Falconer into a time-travelling adventure! Will Vladmir find out about who helped Katagiri Atsuko to stardom and excel what Hoshea and Noa couldn't?


_**Falconer: AKB0048 Episode 0!**_

_**Prologue: The tale so far...**_

_**This is a brief summary of what happened thus far. So there will be minimum dialogue. Also, it's good of you have played or see Clannad After Story.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Falconer, the cast members that made up my OC, AKB0048, NFS, EA, Satellite Productions, AKB0048, AKB48, and Koeneigseigg! But I do own the OC!**_

_**Cast members (Left are real-life band members of Falconer while right are my OC that they will voice act as.):**_

_**Mathias Blad as Vladmir 'Ageratos' von Koeneigsegg**_

_**Stefen Weinerhall as Christer 'Tavlan' von Koeneigsegg**_

_**Jimmy Hedlund as Viktor 'Trevita' von Koeneigsegg**_

_**Magnus Linhardt as Erik 'Tid' von Koeneigsegg**_

_**Karsten Larsson as Karsten 'Tavling' von Koeneigsegg**_

_**One week after the events of Clannad: After Story...**_

_**5th April 2004.**_

_**The Koeneigsegg Residence - Sweden**_

A tall man stood out on the balcony in the second floor of the Koeneigsegg Residence, simpering. He was wearing a black shirt and black jeans. His hair were short, but not spiky unlike some main protagonist from Japanese Role-playing games. They were straight, and gently caressing the cold, spring wind.

He has a nose that wasn't too big, nor to small - just perfect. Brown eyes with one or two small eye bags. His jaws were well built, and his body was neither too skinny, nor too chubby. His face looked as if he has been through many a battles, slightly wrinkled. Not enough to tarnish his bard-like appearance, but still noticeable.

His shaved chin gave him a wise, bard-like appearance.

_"Spring...Ah. How nice is it to have the entire team Koeneigsegg back again. Feels good to be home once more." _

The man, **Vladmir 'Ageratos' von Koeneigsegg**, has been the leader of Swedish Power Metal Band 'Falconer'. He and the band members had involvement with Vikrant Arora's team 'Genocides', which despite its name, is just only a gang of people hanging out and having fun.

Of course, team Genocides did have some delinquents, or 'Yankees' as Japanese noted. Not all, some. Fortunately, Vladmir was not one of them, but he still stick to them all the way.

If there was one thing that Genocides teammates do not forego, that would be friendship, brotherhood, and loyalty.

In 2002, just a mere year after the closely-knitted team were formed, disaster...

'Geno-Killer' Junichi Nagase, the delinquent and leader of the Genocides, disbanded the team because his long-lost sister Minato Nagase moved in and managed to keep him in check.

Despite disbandment, the team members promised to regroup two years later, in hopes of finding something meaningful that they can share upon reunion.

Prior and after their involvement with Genocides, Team Koeneigsegg practised music for many a years. In fact, they were the oldest team members should the Genocides regroup.

Vladmir was thirty, his brothers Christer, Viktor, Erik, and Karsten, were twenty-five, twenty-six, twenty-four and twenty six respectively.

After the disbandment, Junichi managed to contact team Falconer and requested them to help out one of his friends who was not part of the Genocides - Tomoya Okazaki.

As it turned out, Tomoya's wife, Nagisa Furukawa, had deceased. As Minato Nagase kept watching at him, Junichi had no time to help Tomoya out of depression even though he badly wanted to. He seek the help of Team Falconer as he knew that being the oldest members of the genocides, they could offer some helpful advice to Tomoya.

Throughout the one and a half year, team Falconer would have to juggle between recording new songs, planning a second new album 'Falconer', and helping out with Tomoya's depression, forging a friendship in the process.

Thanks to Team Falconer's past of their grandparents' death, they were able to use their experiences to empathize with Tomoya. Might seemed simple, but it did the trick gradually as Tomoya slowly begins to interact with them and even found time to eat dinner with them.

Team Falconer would learn more about Tomoya's broken relationship with his father Naoyuki, and the reason behind Naoyuki's depression and eventual broken relationship - the same as Tomoya's.

After finding out the truth about Tomoya's father and tragedy that caused the strain between father and son, Team Falconer and Shino Okazaki, Tomoya's grandmother, put their heads together and managed to empathize with Tomoya.

To make things short, it was successful. Tomoya accepted Naoyuki as his father, and the former regained his will to live. Team Falconer was victorious.

Or was it?

Over the past one and a half years helping out Tomoya, Team Falconer encountered the elusive Phantom Female Thief, Elixir, and also enrolled in the Inter-dimensional Global Adventurers Agency.

Elixir was a female thief of beauty and sorcery magic. Stealing things that would be beneficial to the world. She was frequently thought to be the best phantom thief in the world, until Team Falconer showed up.

Team Falconer's Koeneigsegg cars were not able to be stolen, and they were Team Falconer's source of their innate mystic powers in ancient Swedish Folklore thanks to the blood of the Koeneigsegg family.

As it turned out, during the medieval times, the Koeneigsegg family of the time have being involved in Ragnorock.

Having survived the ultimate war between the gods through unity along with millions of other humans around the world, the High declared the humans worthy of Earth. Seeing the Koeneigsegg family offering the most support to the medieval soldiers during the war, he blessed them that one of their future generations shall be bequeathed with godly powers, but it will only awaken _when the particular generation of the Koeneigsegg family went through several trials that defined a human life and passed them._

_In this case...helping Tomoya, balancing life matteres, and defeating the most powerful Phantom Thief Elixir._

Both Vladmir and Magnus, having possessed the powerful Koeneigsegg Agera, possessed the abilities to manipulate time to a certain extent - slowing down time. Hence their nickname 'Ageratos' and 'Tid' respectively, meaning 'Ageless' and 'Time'.

In one of the battle with Elixir, the female Phantom Thief released a powerful plague toxin that caused small children like Ushio, who was Tomoya's daughter, to contract a terminal illness.

Devastated but still determined to make things right, Vladmir and company managed to capture the vapour just in time, researched it, and found out that it's actually an illusion toxin. Adults that breathed in the toxin would have their lives resumed as normal, but little kids around them would appear to be contracting a terminal illness.

Knowing this would sent Tomoya into a dreadful nightmare where the toxin would be at its full power, killing Tomoya, Team Falconer used their intelligence at building cars to build a brain-wave frequency dream simulator. Vladmir is a huge fan of the technology behind his favourite movie, _The Matrix._

Six months was all they need and when the machine was completed. At the same time, Ushio was 'near-death', or so it seemed.

Placing themselves into the dream simulator, Team Falconer and Tomoya managed to get themselves into the illusionary world. There they found out from the 'Girl in the Illusionary World' that they were the only one who could save the town from the nightmare toxin.

Turned out, the 'Girl'...was Ushio, in Tomoya's manifestation and his wish of wanting to see his daughter well again.

Collecting the lights representing the 'orbs of happiness' that Tomoya and Team Falconer helped during the two years, and also the orbs that represented the happy memories Tomoya spent with Nagisa and company during their high-school days, they met a Nightmare Monster that Elixir had summoned thanks to the nightmare toxin.

Vowing to suck them to their despair, the Nightmare Monster attempted to destroy the team. However, Team Falconer, armed with their new song 'The Clarion Call' and the orbs that they collected thus far, suggested otherwise. Tomoya, encouraged to end his nightmare, provided the final key to destroying the beast - optimism and hope.

The toxin subsided, the town were back to normal, the adults and kid were saved, and thanks to the miracle orbs...

Team Falconer and Tomoya made it out alive, with Nagisa and Ushio revived...

Team Falconer's last job, track down Elixir and finish the job once and for all.

It did not take them long.

_Two years prior to their mission to help Tomoya out of depression (Which is Four years ago in chronological order, which means it was four years prior to AKB0048: Prime Corruption), their association with Chris 'Quattro' Fuschia and the Dimensional World Adventurers Agency caused them to work together during a rescue mission at Lancastar._

_Despite Chris's cold personality at that time, the Icy Maiden still accepted their help in rescuing the citizens of Lancastar, and assisted in helping Mr Shinonome, Mr and Mrs Aida out of the heavily injured mess along with Chris and Alito._

_Impressed with the alliance, Chris humbly admitted that she might need their assistance one of the days, and so left them with a contact caller._

Chris, or rather, Vollkommen the Goddess of Absolution, contacted Team Falconer and told them that Elixir was spotted. She was attempting to steal the mystic costumes that AKB0048 wore to increase their capabilities in singing, and increasing their efficiencies in transmitting their heart and soul poured into the songs.

Vollkommen, Huayra, Team Vikrant, Team Darksiders, and Team Falconer faced Elixir. With their morale maxed, they destroyed Elixir and freed AKB0048 from the mystic vines that trapped AKB0048.

**(AN: This happened in 'Heart Gata Operation'. Which happens after Vollkommen: Yuko's Corruption where DES were entirely destroyed and peace were restored. By then, Akibastar Dimension, Darksiders Dimension, and the world that belonged to Chris, Alito, and Team Falconer have reached a diplomatic agreement to join their timelines together. For EG - One day in Darksiders dimension, is one day in the other two. No Timebelt is needed for travelling in between the three worlds.)**

Unfortunately, the Koeneigseggs that Team Falconer owned, were destroyed in the process due to Elixir's magic.

Giving their hypercars a proper burial, Vladmir held on to his emotions along with the rest of Team Falconer, knowing that full well, the end was more than worth it with Tomoya, Nagisa, and Ushio saved.

However, things change during Nagisa and Tomoya's wedding anniversary three days later.

Feeling eternal gratitude that they were reunited as one family, Nagisa, Tomoya, and a seven year old Ushio wanted to return the favor to Team Falconer.

Ushio's connection with the Illusionary World materialized the Miracle Orbs that Tomoya had collected and with the villagers good will, unleashed Team Falconer's full potential. Thus unlocking the godly powers that the High prophesized to mix in with their human blood, allowing greater empathy.

And Team Falconer's destroyed Koeneigseggs were reborned as their maxed out potential...

Vladimir's Agera was **the **_**'Agera R'**_

Christer's CC was the _**'CCX'**_

Viktor's CCXR was the _**'CCXR Trevita'**_

Erik's Agera was the _**'Agera S'**_

And Karsten's CC was the '_**CCR'**_

With their new-found beliefs, powers, friendship, and friendship with a Chris Fuschia and Alito Gnade who had let go of their past and awakened themselves as well...

_**Team Falconer were on a roll...**_

"Yo, Vlad bro!" a slam of the door and a jubilant voice echoed around the room.

"Vik!" Vladimir chuckled as he hugged his long-hair male counterpart.

Despite his hair as long as that of an average girl, Viktor was not like any androgynous heroes associated in some angsty anime protagonists. He claimed his face was still 'manly' thanks to his moustache and short beard. Fortunately, his friends and fans did not recognize him as an androgynous person.

"Damn, man! Still can't believe it's been a week since its over already!" Viktor grinned.

"Relax, buddy! It's not as if there's no tomorrow, right? Still revelling in your brand new Koeneigsegg CCXR Trevita, eh?" Vladmir embraced his brother in return, and beamed.

"Yeesh, you betcha! So glad to have our precious 'babes' back!" Vladmir, ever the excited and jubilant brother out of the five, beamed.

"Calm yourself, man! Hahaha...We can have more time to try out that when we give it the beans in the Dimensional Space Bridge during our trip to the Adventurers Agency." Vladimir chuckled.

"Oh yeah! Nearly forgot about the Adventurers Agency tenth anniversary! Crap!" Viktor facepalmed.

"Too excited about handling the Trevita to notice, ye?"

"Alright, meet ya at the garage in fifteen! Tally ho!" Viktor grinned as he saluted and surfed away in a jet of silver diamond.

_"Heh...always eager to try out his new powers. Team Falconer is indeed back in buisness!" _Vladmir beamed.

_**Fifteen Minutes later...**_

_**Mansion garage**_

"Really Erik? You throw a cake of soap and when you raised up your right hand to reach it stopped in mid air as if time had stopped? Dayum!" a bald man with a moustache and short beard, wearing a black casual shirt and blue Levis Strauss Signature Jeans, exclaimed in amusement.

"I couldn't believe it either, Tav! I mean, I can see the water droplets slowly 'drip, drip, drip' and then 'SPLOOSH!' - slow mo at its finest!" another bald man with nearly similar appearance as Christer, with the exception of a cleanly shaven chin, grinned like a loon. He wore a sleeveless shirt with a leviathan imprint and a blue Bossini jean and was sported with a tattoo of the symbol 'S', as seen in the Agera S logo, upon his right arm.

"Calm it down, ya two! What see we test out all our powers later in slow-mo after? Should be interesting, and only then we shall get excited!" Viktor grinned.

"Oh ho, definitely am looking forward to it. Think about it, the power to manipulate diamonds for you, the power to manipulate time fully like Vlad and Tid, and superspeed and strength just like 'The Flash' for me and Tav, all in epic...slow...mo!" Karsten, the man with a sprawling perm hairstyle and slightly flabby facial muscle with a slight chubby appearance, found his mouth to move extremely slowly with a deep voice once he tried to said 'epic slow mo'.

"Why you little...!"Karsten placed his right hand's fingers together and did a 'wtf' sign to Erik while the rest burst into laughter at Karsten's talking of 'epic slow mo'.

"Alright now, what's the joke about that make you all laugh like as if you're watching an episode of Mr Bean?"

"Vlad!" Karsten 's eyes perked up as the brothers turned to see their eldest brother and vocalist of Falconer approaching them with a brown coat covering his usual black shirt and jeans, simpering.

"You guys ready for the Adventurers Agency's tenth anniversary? We were selected along with other bands, especially pop group AKB0048, to start up the anniversary party." Vladmir calmly spoke, keeping an upbeat tone.

"AKB0048? Ya mean the J-Pop group that managed to take the entire Akibastar dimension by storm? You mean the pop group also shortly able to make a J-Pop phenomenon in this world in about a week? YES!" Viktor pumped his fists in the air.

"Hey, hey, don't get too over-excited over the roof, pal! What say we chat about it on the way?" Karsten winked.

"Instruments all packed into the 4D container?" Vladmir asked .

"Yup, we got all the equips done, so let's get on with it!" Christer nodded as the brothers gave one another bro-fists.

"Team Falconer, SOAR!"

_**Dimensional Bridge**_

"It's so good to have Team Falconer back in action after two years of helping Tomoka and kicking Elixir's arse! This is the life that we have been wanting to live! Singing songs about myths and legends, racing with those hypercars of ours in legal races, and even enjoying driving in the open tarmac with little to no traffic involved! This is the life!" Viktor cheered while driving his Koeneigsegg Trevita.

"Still the enthusiastic brother we have, eh Vik? Gotta agree with ya, nothing's better than revelling at two-hundred and eighty miles per hour in the Agera R at the Dimensional Bridge. It's nuclear!" Vladmir agreed.

"Well, at least we are more than relieved that the Nightmare Toxin was eliminated; god knows what will happen if it spreads with the winds to further continents of the countries. Tomoka, Nagisa, Ushio, and the Illusionary World is saved, the Balance is overall saved, and life just couldn't get any better when our hypercars came back from our graves after we kicked Elixir's arse." Karsten chuckled as he spoke via the satellite communicator in his red Koeneigsegg CCR.

"All excitement aside, I gotta agree. It's a huge relief, especially with Vlad's leadership! It's all thanks to ya we managed to hold out during the six months Toxin Storm! Thumbs up, bro!" Christer nodded as he drove his silver Koeneigsegg CCX.

"Every has a part to play in this, everyone of you. So shouldn't the thanks be directed to the rest of you as well? Honestly, we wouldn't have gotten to where we are without one another. So rock on brothers, let Falconer soar like the Falcon should, and enjoy what life has to offer!" Vladmir grinned.

"With our past gone, let's not turn back and head to a world of myths, legends, adventures, speed, AND ROCKING! YEAAAAHHHH!" Viktor rocked his head front and back in a wacky manner, while doing the symbol of metal - that of a telephone.

Team Falconer burst into laughter; Viktor was always the comic relief 'headbanger'.

_"Yup...It's finally over. With our past placed behind us, I have got a really good feeling that this is going to get better. Besides, I ain't those angsty heroes who complain about tiny stuffs. To our future and beyond!" _Vladmir simpered as he depress the accelerator as his Agera R reached top speed, its twin-turbo V8 ringing the skies with its jet-plane like scream in full chat.

What Vladmir did not know was...

_**How right he was...**_


End file.
